Jealousy
by taybsbrooke
Summary: A Quinntana fanfic. Quinn and Santana both enter senior year single. Although Santana misses Brittany and Quinn misses Puck, they both realize what they truly want


Quinn turned the corner of the crowded hallway. The first day of school was always the most hectic and she wanted to go straight to the bathroom for a mascara check. As she moved fiercely, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Lauren Zizes. She assumed that Lauren no longer had any problems with her ever since she had befriended her during the whole "Lucy Fabray" debacle. Quinn, though, still had some hatred towards Lauren. Lauren, this girl who was twice her size and just as mean, had gotten Puck-the only guy Quinn had felt natural with, the only guy she had ever let see her "undone." As much as Quinn avoided him, she always knew he was the one guy that could make her feel happy. He was the one that told her how beautiful she was and offered to become a family. She knew it was her fault that they had broken up. She knew she was the one that pushed him away, not the other way around. Quinn still missed him, though, and there was nothing to do about it..

Santana shut her locker door and turned around, taking in the sounds of the slushies slapping the innocent freshmen in the face as they walked through the front door. The social order at McKinley was pretty set in stone and she was glad to be back on top with Karofskys help. She was the queen bee. Yeah, Quinn was popular and all, but once Quinn got dumped by her precious Finn for Ms. Rachel Berry last year, she hadn't been the same. Everyone in that school wanted her, well just about everyone. Her eyes wandered to Brittany's locker where she saw Artie and her deep in conversation. Couldn't Brittany just realize Artie was a loser? He would never be as great as Santana and he could never give her what she gave her. "Ummph," Santana shook her head. No more thinking about Britt. She just wanted to get to class.

"Oh yay, first period Government-what fun," Quinn said dryly as she sat down next to Santana. Ever since New York they had been closer than ever. Santana knew how to make her happy-a simple haircut, a trip to the mall, things like that. She loved that they weren't being their usually bitchy selves. Santana glanced over at Quinn before the rest of the classmates had started to file in. "Hey so do you want to go to Amizio's party with me tonight? Britt is going over Artie's and I don't want to go by myself." Quinn looked sympathetically at Santana. "So did you all talk?" Santana was kind of happy she had shared her secret with Quinn, well not to the full extent. She had told Quinn over the summer that she had feelings for Brittany and Quinn had been fully supportive of her. "Yeah, uhm, she wants to be with Artie right now and we can just be friends." A look of loneliness came across Santana's eyes and Quinn reached out her hand. "Of course I'll go with ya girly."

Amizio's party was crazy. Who knew the entire senior _and_ junior class would show up for a party planned a day in advance? Santana glanced around the living room. She saw Sam walking around with some blonde chick she had never seen, probably just a wannabe Quinn, she saw Finn and Rachel drinking off to the side with few of Finn's football buddies Santana never felt the need to remember the names of. Lastly she saw Puckerman and Lauren dancing in the center of the room. "Remind me what I saw in him.." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn made a small laughing noise but on the inside was infuriated that Puck was dancing with Lauren. "Ugh remind me why I had a baby with him," she replied. Santana smirked and turned to face Quinn. Damn did she look good. Santana had the tightest, shortest red dress on-you could see everything. "_God she looks good in red"_Quinn thought as she slyly checked Santana out. "Quinn do you want some beer? I need a drink," Santana said, making Quinn look away from her chest. "Oh yeah get me some," Quinn answered. "I'll be right back." Santana took off for the cases of beer in front of her. Her breathing got deeper by the second. Did Quinn understand how short her blue dress was? Santana was having a hard time concentrating thinking about it. "_What is my problem? Quinn is just here to impress Puckerman and I'm sitting here checking her out."_ Santana gulped down the Miller Light in her hand. _"Alright I need to go back out there"_ she thought. Quinn looked up from where she was sitting and saw Santana coming towards her. "Heree," Santana held out a Budweiser. "San how many drinks have you had?" Quinn was starting to think Santana was already a tad tipsy. "Oh just one, I'm in the middle of my second." Quinn felt a little relieved. She had told her mom Santana would be sleeping over and that they'd be out most of the night, but she didn't want Santana coming over extremely drunk.

"Let's dance," Santana said as she gulped down her third beer. Her and Quinn had been sitting there for a while and she wanted to get up and do something. Quinn grabbed her hand and they walked to the dance floor. She led Santana right next to where Puck and Lauren were dancing. Santana had a feeling she knew what Quinn was about to do. Quinn Fabray was all about jealousy. When she was jealous of someone, she wanted that someone to be jealous of her. And what she wanted right now, more than anything, was for Puck to want her. She grabbed Santana and grinded against her, shaking her hips. She licked her lips as she twirled around to the beat. She glanced at Puck. He had stopped staring at Lauren and look at her. This made her go crazy. She danced even more provocatively, removing the small jacket over her dress and throwing it into the air while she grabbed Santana's hands and put them around her. As the music came to an end, she let go of Santana and said "I'm gunna get another beer." Puck was standing there, amazed by what he had just seen. "I think you should take your boyfriend and leave," Santana said with a smirk. For some reason, Lauren obeyed. "I think we should go, babe, I've got something for you anyway," Lauren said to Puck with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Puck quickly followed Lauren out of the crammed house.

"Hey," Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand. "Where the fuck did Puck go?" Quinn was definitely drunk. "I sent him off," Santana shrugged. "You did what? Santana he wanted me why the fuck would you do that? Do you want him or something? Ugh you're such a bitch, only caring about yourself." Santana was a tad bit hurt, but knew it was just crazy Quinn talking. "Come here!" Quinn yelled, grabbing Santana and yanking her into what she assumed was Amizio's parents' room. "Get on the bed." Quinn commanded. "Um okay," Santana eyed Quinn and went over to the bed. "Turn around." Santana did what she said and wondered what in the world this drunken girl had in store for her. "Alright now turn back aroun-" "Quinn I'm tired of this gam-" Santana stopped mid-word and looked at the blonde in front of her. Quinn was standing in front of the bed with only her bra and panties on. "Now take off your clothes and turn around on your stomach." For some reason Santana couldn't get her clothes off fast enough. Once turned around Quinn crawled onto the bed. She slapped Santana's ass repeatedly. All of a sudden Santana felt Quinn hands rubbing her up and down. A slight moan escaped from her mouth. "Do you like that?" Quinn asked. Santana moaned again. Quinn then used her teeth to grab Santana's panties and pull them down to her ankles. She then traveled upward, unhooking her bra. Once everything was off, Quinn turned her around. "You ruined my plan, Santana." Quinn started to kiss the Latina's chest, "I wanted Puck to want me, I wanted him to miss me, and you sent him on his way." She then groped the Latina's breast and sucked onto it. As she did Santana ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I want you," Santana said while Quinn sucked onto the other breast. "Where do you want me?" Quinn asked taking a break from her breasts. "I want..you in me," she replied with deep breathes. The Latina then pressed her lips onto Quinn's. As Quinn came up for air, the Latina pulled in for more, this time pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Quinn let out a soft moan. Santana smirked. She grabbed Quinn's bra and quickly unlatched it while the blonde still kissed her passionately. Then the Latina came away from Quinn's mouth and traveled onto her neck, kissing her softly. "Uhh," Quinn tingled at the touch of Santana's lips. Slowly, Quinn took her fingers brushed it across Santana's clit then dug into her. Santana bucked her hips toward her, telling her to push more. Quinn then replaced her fingers with her tongue, moving around inside her. She began to thrust her tongue in and out while Santana urged her to go faster. Santana grabbed Quinn's hear as the blonde bit down on her clit. Quinn went even faster. Soon, Santana started to reach her climax, Quinn went a tad slower, moving her tongue all around, helping her ride her orgasm out. She then licked up the residue and came back up wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Now it was Santana's turn. With Quinn being drunk, Santana knew she could do just about anything to have Quinn screaming her name. She traveled to the bottom of her legs and watched as Quinn rubbed her own fingers over her clit. Santana pushed Quinn's legs out a little farther and rubbed her fingers over the area previously covered by her panties. She then dug two fingers into Quinn's body and thrusted slowly. The Latina then took her tongue and dragged it over Quinn abdomen until she reached her chest. She groped each breast, sucking onto each one. She then sat Quinn up on the king sized bed, something Quinn had never experienced before. "Open your eyes," Santana called out as she kneeled between Quinn's legs. Quinn had a hard time opening her eyes but saw as Santana took her finger out and licked it, then replaced it with her own tongue. Quinn watched the Latina's head bob between her legs and moaned, feeling her walls cave in. "Q, you taste so good," she could her Santana saying. She starts pumping harder into Quinn's body. The blonde grips the sheets under her as she reaches her climax. Santana licks up the residue and comes back up to kiss Quinn one last time. "Fuck Puckerman," she says as she gets up and puts her dress back on, "let's go back to your home. Your mom's planning on me sleeping over tonight."

As Quinn grabs her bra and underwear she can't believe it. The girl who tried to make her life hell last year, the girl who called her out for cheating on Sam, had just given her the best sex of her life. She didn't even know what to think. She was drunk, yes, but she could tell she had feelings for Santana. "Yeah let's go home," Quinn looks at her, "if I have one more drink I'll be passed out on the floor." And with that the two Cheerios left the bedroom and walked down the steps. Santana noticed a few of the football players eyeing them, but decided to ignore them-Quinn was too drunk to notice them anyway.


End file.
